The present disclosure relates generally to the field of building electrical systems and more specifically to building electrical systems including utility power sources and standby power sources. Standby power systems are generally configured to provide backup power to electrical loads in the event of a utility power failure. A control system may selectively provide power to electrical loads when using standby power.